This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The proteomics core is designed to provide quantitative and qualitative protein profiling and identification analysis, as well as post-translational modification and sequence analysis through a combination of 2D gel, mass spectrometry and Edman sequencing analysis services. The core is equipped with Bio-Rad IPG and SDS-PAGE apparatus for 2D gel analysis, a Typhoon phosphorimager/scanner system for detection and quantitation of fluorescent protein dyes (Cy-dyes) and stains (SYPRO-Ruby, Pro-Q Diamond) used to analyze 1D and 2D gels, a Ciphergen SELDI-TOF protein profiling system, an ABI QSTAR II Q-TOF Mass Spectrometer with both MALDI and LC/ESI source capabilities, Waters HPLC systems and multiple PCs for data acquisition and analysis including a site license for PDQuest software and a 5 station site license for Ciphergen software. Fully trained technical staff will assist investigators with the full range of proteomics analytical services. The staff will instruct investigators and their laboratory staff (students, post-doctoral fellows and technicians) in sample preparation, 2D gel analysis and quantitation by fluorescent staining methods. Protein fragmentation, mass peptide mapping and protein sequencing by both MS/MS mass spectrometry and chemical sequencing will be performed by Dr. Beach on samples provided by individual investigators. Preparation and analysis of samples with the Ciphergen system will be facilitated by automated robotic work stations. Data analysis will be performed by investigators and their colleagues through multiple distant work stations connected to the Ciphergen system via the web.